Mi media naranja
by MITZI1221
Summary: Cada quien tiene a su par. Una media naranja con la que completamos esa "mitad faltante" en nuestra existencia y con la que pasaremos el resto de nuestros días. Lo malo es que no todos pueden encontrarla, claro. Esto no le pasara a nuestro querido Finn.


**¡hola**_** mis amados y estimados lectores!.**_

_**¿Recuerdan la vez que les pregunte que nueva historia querían, y que pareja?, bien. Noto que tienen gustos muy diferentes, y he estado pensando por un largo tiempo, decidí complacerlos a todos :D ¡haciendo un fic de cada pareja!**_

_**Este fic, como habrán notado, es FxF (Finn por Fiona) ..y bueno, espero que les guste. Saben que todo lo que hago es para complacerlos. :3**_

_**DISFRUTEN.**_

* * *

><p>-p pero ..¡Princesa Flama!- Balbuceo Finn, aun sin entender la respuesta de la bella chica de fuego.<p>

-No, Finn.- la seriedad de sus palabras demostraban la madurez que la princesa desarrollo desde que obtuvo el trono del reino del fuego - no volveré contigo, entiende que es lo mejor para ambos, además ... no quiero que nos hagamos mas daño.

estas ultimas palabras fueron apuñaladas en el corazón del rubio, estaba apunto de hablar pero prefirió callar, bajo la mirada. Si, había lastimado a Flama, y si, claro que Finn se arrepentía por eso. Es mas. El sufría todos los días lamentándose por haber echo una idiotez tan grande, pero lo pasado echo esta; Ella tenia todo el derecho de rechazarlo, y el comprendía lo perfectamente, sabia. Que lo mejor seria dejar de insistir y limitarse a ser amigos, pero, por mas que intentara, no podía dejarla, su amor a esa joven de cabello ardiente era tan grande, su corazón no soportaría un día mas sin el calor de Flama.

_-_Princesa...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, estaba herido por dentro. Un ataque de ira lo domino.

.- Bien. Pero escucha esto, NUNCA en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme, y olvídate de ir a la casa del árbol. ¿Entendiste?.- le grito mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Flama estaba atónita. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se largo de aquel agrio lugar, que desde ese momento seria el peor lugar para Finn. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos incesantes de Flama, rogándole que volviera, pero Finn hacia caso omiso, estaba cegado por la ira en aquel momento.

Mientras mas fuerte gritara mas aceleraba el paso. _Maldita Flama. ¿Quién la necesita?, tengo a todas las princesas a mis pies, puedo escoger a una cuando yo quiera y ... _se detiene en seco.

-Pero no seria lo mismo.- susurro, triste. En verdad amaba a Flame, si que le costaría trabajo olvidarla, era la única chica que le ha correspondido. Suspiró. Unas nubes negras se aproximaban rápidamente. _Sera mejor que llegue a casa pronto..._ pensó. Pero unos segundos después de haber retomado el camino cayo un tormenton.

-DEMONIOS.- grito a todo pulmón, a duras penas consiguió llegar a la casa del árbol, toco la puerta tres veces, para ser recibido por su viejo amigo y hermano Jake.

-Hola.- saludo Finn tratando de simular un sonrisa, pero Jake se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación del rubio.

-No aceptó. ¿verdad?.- le pregunto curioso, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido de Finn, el cual Jake no tardo en entender- oh, lo siento hermano.-este hizo un ademan para que el rubio pasara; Finn se sienta en el sofá mientras Jake le traía una toalla.

- y... ¿ahora con quien vas a salir?.- le pregunto Jake en modo de burla mientras le daba la toalla, el rubio la tomo y con ella se alboroto su cabello.

-No se, creo que ya me esta cansando esto de las citas.- le respondió.

- ¿En serio?,¡pero si tu en lo único que piensas es en citas!- dijo Jake algo sorprendido.

- Lo único que he aprendido de salir con una chica, es que vas a salir lastimado.- dedujo Finn tratando de olvidar su dolor, Jake sonríe.

- oh vamos, no es tan malo. Solo tienes que encontrar a la chica perfecta.- Finn suelta un carcajada, lo que deja al viejo perro extrañado por ese comportamiento.

- esa "chica perfecta" no existe Jake.- le reclamo Finn con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jake lo miro fijamente a los ojos, de la misma manera en que un maestro mira a su alumno mas ingenuo.

- ¡Claro que existe!, tal vez no en Ooo, pero te aseguro que en alguna parte del mundo, esta ahí. Esperándote.- dijo Jake dulcemente.- yo ya encontré a la mía, ahora tu debes encontrar a la tuya.- Finn gira sus ojos, el y no creía en esas tonterías de la media naranja, se levanta del sofá.

-Estoy cansadísimo, creo que me iré a dormir.- dijo el rubio entre bostezos mientras caminaba a la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones.

- Buenas noches. Recuerda lo de la media naranja.- se despidió Jake._ Este muchacho necesita encontrarla, y rápido._

_ Chica perfecta... la única chica perfecta para mi seria una totalmente idéntica, tanto física como_ _psicológicamente... _al haber dicho esto, cierra sus ojos azules como el mar, y se encierra en un profundo sueño...

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hasta aquí el cap.! espero que les gusta este nueva historia, lo hice de vez volada y casi no me enfoque en los detalles. Pero aun así es por ustedes. :3<em>**

**_BYE BYE_**


End file.
